Magic Within Anubis
by Warriorette12
Summary: After Order of The Phoenix, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy are sent to Sibuna's school. Clash between my favourite two boarding schools.Fabina and hints of Malficia. The rest are mainly canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've decided to test my writing skills and write a Fanfic of my own. I love crossovers so I've decided to write one as my first. All you need to know about me, for now, is…**

**I don't own House of Anubis or Harry Potter**

**P.S: This is the Harry Potter version of House of Who? /House of Frauds from Season 2 and is after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. No Eddie.**

Chapter 1: House of Arrivals

Fabian Rutter was studying.

But it wasn't for any test coming up soon. No, those were a long way away. He was looking through every Egypt related book in the Frobisher Library; looking for _anything_ related to the Mark of Anubis. As he turned a page in _Mysteries Within the Tombs, _he came across a grainy photo of a skeleton clad in rags. Sealed inside a false passage. A trap of the pharaohs.

With a shudder, he remembered the words of his best friend, Nina. "_We've got to find the cup first. Or else, we forfeit our lives." _He hoped that, sometime in the future, someone won't find a picture of HIM as a skeleton. He recently felt the touch of the Mark given through a very vivid dream. Since Sibuna was currently dormant, he had taken matters into his own hands. He knew he would only make Nina angrier at him for leaving her out but he felt it would be terribly awkward; he had broken up with her and Amber's glares across the table at breakfast were bad enough.

He suppressed a small smile as the two girls on his mind walked in. They were laughing about something but stopped when they saw him. A small wave got him a sad smile.

"Hey…" he said softly. Images of him and Nina together instantly flooded his mind but he forced himself to push them away.

"So," Amber said, breaking the awkward silence, "Find anything Frobisher related?"

"No," Fabian said, "I was looking for…" he trailed off as Nina glared at him. "Looking for...a better hiding place for the Cup."

Amber grabbed the heavy volume and read the title. "_Mysteries Within the Tombs?_ Fabian, I know for a fact that Nina has the Cup in a VERY good hiding place. Do I look stupid to you? Okay, don't answer that."

Fabian chuckled and, to his relief, his motives weren't questioned. They walked up to the mezzanine and found the library log book. "Here!" Nina suddenly cried excitedly, "Look! _Fables of Egypt-Volume 7_. It's the same title as the other books that spell Frobisher. It was taken out by…DABed? What kind of a name is that?"

"Well, I know I've seen a book like that with Mrs. Andrews," Amber stated. Fabian didn't know what to say to that but wanted to check it out nonetheless.

"Great," Nina said, putting the log back and walking down the narrow, twisted staircase back down to the main floor, "We can check the French classroom before school starts. That's an hour from now."

**Nina's POV**

"So now we know that Mrs. Andrews does have the book. How do we get it back without being suspicious?" Fabian asked me.

I didn't want to be left alone with him; it would be too awkward. He didn't know that I still loved him. "AMBER and I will sneak to the library and get the book as soon as she returns it." I avoided his gaze, afraid that he knew what I was trying to do.

"Just be careful." And with that, he left.

I decided to go back to the House and call Amber as she had gone off somewhere with Alfie. She needed to know the plan, ASAP. Grinning at the memories of her reactions to the more dangerous ideas we've had, I packed up my bag and ran outside.

"Amber!" I called, opening the main door. No matter how many times I walk through those large wooden doors, the mysterious aura around the house, even in broad daylight, amazed me. I suddenly heard voices in the common room. The doors were closed but I could make out a boy's voice-loud and clear.

"This place isn't half bad. I can see myself living here._"_

"Yeah," another voice sounded, "Anywhere would seem nicer than you hovel, wouldn't it Weasley?" It drawled.

"Shut up, Malfoy." A girl's voice rang. I was curious to know what they were doing in Anubis House but I had more pressing things to think about.

Quietly crawling up the stairs, past Victor's office-where he was petting Corbierre, and down the hall, I opened my bedroom door to find a giggling Amber with Alfie, making a scrapbook. I rolled my eyes; I remembered when she had made one for me and Fabian when we weren't even dating. Fabian! With a pang, I knocked. "Amber, we need to talk." I looked at the expectant Alfie, sitting on the edge of the bed, "ALONE."

He hung his head and slowly walked out of the room. "Ninaaa." Amber whined indignantly, pointing to the array of photos on the pink bedspread, "We were..."

"I know what you were doing," I cut in. We had no time. Mrs. Andrews could already be at Frobisher Library. I quickly relayed the plan to her.

"Do I have time to change? I've been in these things all day." She asked. Seeing the look on my face, she pushed back her long, blonde hair and sighed. "Fine! Now come on, she could already be there."

I hid a laugh behind my mouth and followed her out of the room.

We ran all the way from the library with the book. I couldn't believe that Victor wanted the book too and that, as he was leaving with it, we had to stop him until Jasper came. I was breathing heavily and pushed the door open, only to be knocked down by Fabian.

"Wh-what are y-you doing here?" I asked, trying to catch my fleeing breath.

"Looking for you guys, that's what!" Fabian said, a surprised tone in his voice, "Where were you?"

"Frobisher Library." Amber said matter-of-factly, "We got the you-know-what."

I pulled open the flap of my bag so he could see the spine of the book shining up at him. He beamed at me and I smiled back. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Okay guys," Amber said, breaking my train of thought, "Let's get inside and finish this book puzzle."

We ran inside and almost went upstairs to collect the other letters for 'Frobisher' when we heard voices again in the common room.

"How is it that we get to miss school to come to a muggle school? It doesn't make sense."

"Dumbledore said that Harry needed the temporary protection from You-Know-Who and wait for the Order to organize a proper protection system."

"Yeah, but why does Malfoy have to come with us? It's bad enough being at Hogwarts with him!"

Turned to Fabian's and Amber's confused faces. Protection? From You-Know-Who? This was like Joy all over again. Or at least the teachers' version of why she disappeared. Who was Malfoy? I took a deep breath and opened the doors. Three heads turned in my direction. There were two boys sitting in the armchairs and had to crane their necks to see us. One dark haired, the other a redhead. The brown-haired girl who was examining the alligator on the table looked up and smiled at us.

"Who are you?" Amber asked.

"Amber!" I nudged her shoulder and she turned to me.

The dark haired boy, who was like a thinner version of Fabian now that I saw him better, stood up. "Hi, do you live here? I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

**So, did you like Chapter 1? Please review. I don't mid bad reviews: all they say is "Do better". As a big fan of House of Anubis, I try to keep the characters as they behave in the show. Did I do a good job? Please review and I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone. I'm back for the second chapter. Thanx to -for giving me my first review EVER! And, no, Ginny is not here currently. Maybe I'll add her later. So, on with the story and, as you all know….**

**I don't own House of Anubis or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2: House of Open Doors

**Patricia's POV**

I can't believe I'm listening to Joy rant about her love her Fabian! I honestly don't understand why relationships have to seem so complicated. I'm no Fabina (as Amber would say) shipper but if Joy's going to be like this for a while, I may as well band with Amber and play *shudder* matchmaker just to shut Joy up!

We were crossing the lounge when a foot stuck out and kicked me! Looking down, I saw a boy with white hair. I stared. Not blonde hair like the Slimeball's—just white. Then, I remembered why I was mad at this stranger.

"Does the name _lounge_ mean anything to you? You lounge here; yeah, not sleep, _lounge."_

He stood up slowly. He was a head taller than me but I just imagined him as Jerome and that made things a whole lot easier. His pale face scrunched as his eyes narrowed.

"Do you know who you're talking to? Are you threatening me muggle?"

Okay, not so easy. Muggle? My momentary surprise was not missed by the arrogant boy who smirked.

"Shocked you into submission, girl? Who are you anyway?"

"P-Patricia," I slowly became confident again, "Who are you? The Grim Reaper unmasked? God, you're pale…"

"Draco, "he sneered, "Draco Malfoy."

"Well Draco," putting emphasis of the latter's name, "I'd love to chat with you but I'm going to hang somewhere where idiots don't act like the king of the castle."

I grabbed Joy's arm and stalked out of the room. I could feel his glare burn into the back of my head, but I ignored him.

"Well, look who it is…" a familiar voice said.

I spun around in my chair, my brown hair slap my face, and saw the pale boy. Draco! My heart jumped off a cliff and landed in my stomach as I spotted a trunk behind him.

"Oh no! PLEASE tell me you're not living _here_!"

Draco just laughed, "Don't worry; I want nothing to do with you. Hopefully, if this is your," he looked around the common room with his nose upturned, "Home, then this stay will be quite short."

I stared at him. What an arrogant boy! "Well, if you want to leave, I suggest you walk through those doors you just passed through!"

I stood up and walked out those very doors. But he followed me!

"What do you want, creep?" I asked.

"This may surprise you but you seem like a worthy ally. Even if you _are_ a muggle." He looked me up and down with a look of disgust but stuck out his hand. "What do you say?"

Snorting, I turned my back on the weirdo and headed for the school.

**Nina's POV**

_The dark haired boy, who was like a thinner version of Fabian now that I saw him better, stood up. "Hi, do you live here? I'm Harry. Harry Potter."_

"Well..um…nice to meet you Harry." I said awkwardly.

"I'm Ron." The redhead stood up and shook my other hand.

"Hermione." The girl on the floor stood up. She reminded me of myself.

"So," Fabian said slowly, "Are you guys staying here?"

The trio before me nodded.

Just then, Patricia walked in from behind us, yelling at someone. "Why don't you just leave me alone, creep." She stopped when she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione staring at her. "Great, more newbies. I've already had to suffer with Dracula here half the day!"

A thin pale boy with bleach white hair came in. "Being tied to your foot wasn't a picnic either, girl."

That's when I realized that they were tied at the ankle. Before I could open my mouth, Amber whispered, "Wonkey Donkey. Jerome's come up with this crazy thing and I had to be stuck with Alfie."

'_Isn't that tomorrow?' _ I thought.

"Oh," Patricia said, "Forgotten my name already? I should have known that tiny brain of yours couldn't hold much information. Sorry 'bout the overload."

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed. The boy turned a light pink and dragged Patricia out of the room.

Harry had tears of laughter streaming down his face, "Is she always that brilliant?"

"Brilliant isn't the word here." Ron said, "She did better than I ever could. That was bloomin' marvelous!"

Fabian laughed beside me. Amber was just standing cluelessly. Just then, I heard a voice. '_Watch the time piece, my dear child. The Mask waits.' _

"Sibuna meeting, NOW!" I whispered to Amber. "We need to finish the puzzle."

Amber smiled, "Oh, yeah." She smiled and whispered in Fabian's ear. He look questioningly at me. I couldn't help but smile. Even his confused face was cute! Forcing myself to look impatient, I remembered that the three teens in front of us were watching us.

"Uh," I said, "We have to go… do something."

The voice echoed in my mind as we hurried up the stairs and grabbed the other books. Vera was in Victor's office, chatting with him. The new kids were still in the common room so we couldn't enter the cellar without being suspicious. We decided to go to Frobisher Library. As long as we didn't have to face another awkward silence with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They seemed very strange to me. What were they talking about before? I hoped everything would become clear soon.

**Harry's POV**

I watched as the brown haired girl left with the other two and sat down again.

"Well that was…strange." Ron said. I turned to my two best friends. "Did anyone else feel that chill when they walked in?"

"It's just the house, Harry," Hermione said sitting next to Ron, "But I can tell that Draco and that other girl, Patricia I think they called her, will get along just fine." She smiled when she said that.

"I know," Ron piped up, "That was the funniest experience I've had all day."

As Ron and Hermione bantered about what they thought Patricia was like, I sat deep in thought.

'_I can't be wasting my time here.' _I thought, '_What is Dumbledore up to? I know I'm happy about not being with the Dursleys but a muggle school? How did he even get us here in the first place?" _ I knew that Dumbledore was a brilliant man but I doubt he knew the first thing about Muggle affairs.

"This is going to be a very boring stay."

**No-one's POV**

Harry could not have been further from the truth.

**There you have it! Chapter 2! Malfoy seems to have replaced Eddie, hasn't he? This may not have been as good as Chapter 1 because I kinda got minor writer's block. But still, is it good? Please Review and I'll update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with Chapter 3! This is just going to continue from House of Who as the series does. Sorry for not updating sooner; I was being stupid and got myself grounded! This one is a little longer than the others. Anyway….**

**On with the story! I don't own House of Anubis or Harry Potter (and probably never will).**

Chapter 3: House of Spaghetti

**Nina's POV**

We emerged from the attic, breathless. The cube was still in my hand.

"We'll just have to hide it in our room." I said. Even though I wanted the cube safely where we could get it, I was worried that someone would find it.

The rest of the day was uneventful until dinner. Vera had made us spaghetti and meatballs, just about setting up the perfect food fight. I rolled my eyes at Amber, who had a grimace on her face, when we walked in and saw the table. Jerome and Alfie sat innocently across from each other exchanging mischievous glances.

"Not again!" Patricia groaned as she entered the room and took her place at the other head of the table.

"Ditto." Mara said as she sat beside Jerome.

One by one, each house member came for dinner and one by one, they all became wary of the impending doom that was sure to begin within a few minutes.

"Will anyone tell us," Harry said, "What is going on here? You've all gone really weird."

I glanced up and caught him staring at me and I smiled. He seemed like a cool guy to live with for however long they were staying. Before I could open my mouth, Jerome said, "Don't ask."

The whole house laughed at that. A silence followed except for the occasional _clink clink_ of forks hitting the plates.

"Soooo…" Ron said slowly, "Don't you think we should get to know each other?"

"I'm Nina," I piped up before anyone else could reply to the boy, "Let's see….I do well in school. I came here last term. I'm a terrible liar," I smiled at that and ignored Fabian's mumble of 'You're telling us.'

"Okay," Ron said. He directed his head at Amber, "You next."

"I'm Amber Millington," the blonde beside me said, smiling brightly, "I'm a fashion expert if I don't say so myself. My fav colour is any shade of pink. I was datig Mick but then he left and now I'm dating Alfie but only just recently because before I didn't like him. Sorry Alfie. Anyway…"

This lasted quite a while. Amber was completely oblivious to her audience.

"Who's Mick?" Hermione asked. She glanced at Amber who was still talking.

"How long is she going to go on for?" Ron asked, looking at his watch.

"…and I LOVE mysteries. Especially after last term…"

"AMBER! NO!" Everyone in Sibuna shouted at her to stop. Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced around the table but got no explanation for everyone's odd behavior.

"Okay, then," Ron said, "Hermione, you go."

Hermione shot him a grateful look and took a deep breath. "I'm Hermione Granger. I love school. I'm a straight A student…"

"Uggghhh," Jerome interrupted, looking at Mara's beaming face, "Not another Mara?"

Everyone went around. I stayed on the alert in case anyone mentioned Sibuna. But there was no worry because no-one dared mention it. Amber mouthed '_Sorry' _ to me. I also couldn't help but notice that Harry was the most secretive about his information. Whenever we asked him something about his family or his school life, he stopped talking and looked at his plate.

"Where did you get that?" Amber asked suddenly, bringing me from my thoughts.

She was speaking to Harry and was pointing at his forehead. There, something I noticed for the first time, was a thin lightning shaped scar. I impulsively reached up to touch the Mark of Anubis on my shoulder.

"Whoa." Jerome said, "Been through a war, have you?"

Harry winced and looked nervously at Ron and Hermione who mimicked the look on his face. I, in turn, glanced at Fabian.

"Hmmm…" Jerome said, "The table goes quiet once again."

A meatball struck his cheek. Jerome took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"HIT THE DECK!" Patricia shouted before diving under the table. Everyone followed her lead.

"Wha.." Hermione said before getting hit by a wave of spaghetti. Harry and Ron got hit as well as all hell broke loose above the table.

Below, the Anubis gang sat laughing in a circle. I noticed that Joy was clinging onto Fabian's arm and a wave of jealousy washed over me. We heard Vera come in. "What on _earth_?" we heard her say before she squealed and shut the door quickly behind her.

"ENOUGH!" a much harsher voice bellowed shortly after that. Everything froze. "Mr. Clarke, Mr. Lewis. I want to see my face reflected in those toilet bowls AND you will clean this muck off the walls. Is that understood?"

We peeked out from under the table and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione covered from head to foot in spaghetti sauce as the solitary figures in the room. We emerged one by one, still clutching our sides.

"You think that's funny, eh?" Ron said, picking spaghetti out of his hair.

"Yes." I said, handing Harry a napkin.

"Very." Fabian said behind me. We caught each other's eye and smiled.

"Is Victor always so horrid?" Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Reminds me of Snape." Harry said.

"Who's Snape?"

"Our," the two boys exchanged glances, not knowing how to finish the sentence, but Hermione butted in.

"_Chemistry_ teacher. He's absolutely nasty to everyone not in his House and…"

"Only because you guys are stupid!" Draco Malfoy said, speaking for the first time that evening. He was, surprisingly, clean. He must have avoided the food fight somehow. '_Strange we didn't see him under the table.' _I thought.

As an argument broke out between Ron and Draco, the rest of us snuck out of the room and hurried upstairs.

****

**Hermione's POV**

'_I've got to stay awake to re-read this Advanced Potions book.' _ I thought to myself as Mara and Patricia snored quietly behind me. But it was no use. My eyed seemed to be pulled down by weights. I looked at the time through the slits of my eyes. 3 AM the alarm clock said, set to go off at 6AM. The time was soon cloaked by darkness as I fell into a deep sleep.

"Aiiiiiiiiiii!"

I jumped out of my seat (I was still at the desk) and hurried out of the room. The sound was coming from Nina and Amber's room. I pressed my ear to the door. Nothing.

"What's going on?" I spun around to see Harry and Ron hovering behind me.

I pressed my finger to my lips and continued listening.

"Amber! Amber, wake up! Are you okay?"

"I heard Nina shout to Amber and the screaming girl stopped and replied.

"She was in my dream!"

"Do you have the Mark?"

I turned to the boys behind me and mouthed '_The mark?'_

I leaned against the door and Harry whispered, "Do you think that they mean the _Dark_ Mark?_"_ Ron asked.

"Great," Harry grumbled, "Does Voldemort have to have spies everywhere we go?"

I was thinking hard. Those girls did seem very secretive about something. Maybe it was this. I really hoped that no-one would get hurt if a fight ensued.

As I said my goodnights to the two boys and crawled back to bed, I thought, '_I wonder where they keep their wands?_'

**Chapter 3 has been written! I now have more motivation because, at school, I came second in the Upper School (Middle and High school) short story competition. Will update as soon as possible. Please review; I really like reading the things people say about my writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Going to try and make chapters longer so more story gets into less chapters. Good idea?**

**I don't own House of Anubis or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4: House of Discoveries

**Harry's POV**

Despite last night's interruption, I had a fairly good sleep. The morning seemed brighter than it usually does in Hogwarts and I could already smell bacon and eggs frying downstairs. I was beginning to fall in love with this place. But then, I remembered why we were here and my heart fell. Still, Vera's eggs couldn't keep me down for long. I smiled as Hermione and Ron entered the room, yawning.

"Hey guys. Nice rest?"

Ron frowned and gave a huge yawn to answer my question.

"Well," Hermione said, "I ended up staying up for quite a while," she then lowered her voice, "I was thinking about you-know-what."

As if on cue, a flash of blonde hair caught my eye. Amber skipped into the room and casually took her place at the table as if nothing had happened the previous night. Nina followed her with a stressed look on her face.

"I heard some screaming last night," Hermione said slowly, trying to pry an explanation from the girls, "I thought it was a stray cat in the cellar."

Nina and Amber looked at each other quickly, looking for a way out. That came in the form of Jerome. I automatically rolled his eyes as I saw Alfie on his heels. '_Those two are very much like Fred and George.' _

"So," Jerome announced, taking his place across from me, "Today is Donkey Day; Amber, Alfie, Patricia and Draco signed up for our most popular event, the Wonkey Donkey."

"Ahem," a cold voice sounded from behind the door. Draco emerged looking his usual haughty self, "I did _not _sign up to be tied to Patricia."

"Right back at you, slime ball." Patricia spat, appearing behind him.

Ron almost choked on his orange juice.

**Xxx Later xxx**

**Nina's POV**

Donkey Day was a lot more fun than I thought. It was really funny watching Patricia and Draco drag each other around the school. I wish I could have done it; shyness always gets in the way for me.

Anyway, I was hanging out in my room when Fabian opened the door. I stood up smiling but wiped it off my face almost immediately. Every time that handsome face approaches me, I always think he's going to apologize for everything and want me back- this is what I dream about anyway.

But he had the cube in his hand. I saw the intricate designs and forgot all about my love for the boy in front of me. "How did you get it back? Where was it?" I thought I had lost it earlier.

"Jasper said he found it in the school. Good thing as well; we might have lost it for good."

_The school? _

"But how did it get from here to there?" I held it up to the light, searching for any sign of how it got to the school.

"I don't know," Fabian whispered. He sounded hurt and I felt that I should-.

"Maybe you should ask the cube? Maybe it speaks and answers questions since you have so many."

Okay, I was going to thank him for finding it but that was just rude. "_But," _I thought angrily, "_Maybe that's what I should expect from Fabian from now on."_

The next thing I knew, he had closed the door and had walked away. I sat on my bed and let a single tear roll down my face.

**Harry's POV**

"Why do we have to do this?" Ron whined, "I want to get tied to someone."

"Not now," I hissed to my friends, "There is something going on here. Maybe it's related to Voldemort, maybe not. But you know that I want to know."

We were standing against the wall, our ears pressed to Nina's door.

"_Why don't you ask the cube? Maybe it speaks and answers questions since you have so many."_

I recognized that voice-Fabian! He sounded upset but my sympathy was quickly pushed out of my mind as the gears in my brain started turning. I rubbed my scar to help me think. None of this made any sense; Dumbledore never mentioned an all-knowing cube.

Suddenly, Fabian came out of the room. He stopped dead when he saw us jump back, startled.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, a suspicious look on his face. _'Man' _ I thought, '_this guy could easily be my brother.'_

"Just…collecting prizes for Donkey Day." Hermione said.

Fabian left without a word and we knocked on Nina's door.

"Come in." she sounded hoarse.

We entered and she quickly hid something behind her back. I wasn't fooled though. "What's that?"

"Nothing…" Nina said slowly, inching the object further behind her. Hermione reached around and grabbed it from her.

"Hey!" Nina screamed just as Amber walked in, dragging Fabian by her arm.

"What is it?" Amber asked frantically, "We heard you scream."

Nina however, had her eyes trained on Hermione and then Ron, who had taken the cube from Hermione. "Give it back! It's really valuable!" She pleaded.

"Why would a dusty old cube with weird symbols be valuable?" Ron asked, frowning and holding it up to examine it.

"Fabian's godfather gave it to me." I looked up and saw her glance at the mentioned boy who refused to make eye contact.

_Crack. _Nina, Fabian and Amber turned. I looked in their direction to find a beautiful dollhouse that creepily looked exactly like the house. The only difference between the real one and the dollhouse was that the real one didn't have a triangular shaped crack in its side.

Another crash brought us to our senses to see Ron surrounded by small pieces of the cube.

Hermione went over and slapped the back of Ron's head. "Ow!" he exclaimed, "Bloody-."

"No wait," Nina said thinking, "Ron! You're a genius!"

"I am?" the confused ginger replied.

"We need to go you-know-where." Nina said leading Amber and Fabian out of the room.

I turned to my two friends. "I think we should follow them."

**Nina's POV**

"Shall we see what's behind tunnel number two?" I asked my comerades behind me.

I tried not to show it but I was ecstatic about figuring out the cube puzzle. I made a mental note to thank Ron later but without telling him why. My thoughts were drowned out by a creaking noise. "Did you guys here that?" I was worried about any creepy noises just as we were getting somewhere.

Last term, creepy noises were never followed by something good in this house, let alone underneath this house. I began thinking about the new kids to keep my fear from showing. This is what I thought:

Harry- Nice. Cute; might start to like him. Seems to be the leader of his little group. Secretive.

Ron- Funny. Clumsy. Sidekick type of friend. Secretive about something. He told us he was poor as well.

Hermione- Seems like a mix of me and Mara. Sweet and caring. Pretty. Kind of secretive.

Draco- Mean. Sneaky. Hates Patricia; that's obvious. Full of himself.

I was brought to my senses as Amber shouted "Nina watch out." I had almost walked straight off of a gap in the floor and into a chasm.

Fabian threw a stone down and even after a few seconds, we could still hear it clattering down.

"That's a long way down." He whispered, in awe at the depth.

"Do any of you guys hear something?" Amber said.

I realized that the creaking had gotten louder. "I hear it too!" Fabian said as we sprinted around the corner to see a barrier lowering itself down to the ground from the ceiling. The gap was so tiny, I thought we'd never make it.

"We're gonna be trapped!" I screamed. We could be prisoners down here. Forever.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _A voice called from nowhere. I frowned. That didn't sound like any language I'd heard before.

Whatever it was, it caused the ceiling to rise again…and reveal a second trio.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amber demanded.

"We followed you," Hermione responded, shaking dust out of her hair, "We heard you scream and then…the ceiling rose." She finished lamely.

"We need to ask you guys something," Harry said hurriedly, "Something that's been on my mind and…well… are you guys magic in any way."

"What?" Fabian laughed, "Like wizards or magicians? You don't honestly believe in such fiction?"

Amber was staring off into space. "I wish I could be a witch." She said randomly. "Bubble, bubble toil and trouble."

I laughed. The look on all three of the faces before us shut me up though.

"What is it?" I asked.

Harry took a deep breath and took a stick out of his pocket. _A stick?_

"No Harry," Hermione said, grabbing his arm, "What are you doing?"

He pointed it in the air and said in a commanding voice " _Accio necklace_."

All of our amulets and my locket pulled us closer to the trio in front of us; dragging us as if magnetized by the stick in front of us. Harry put his object down and the spell was broken.

"This," he said, holding it up again, "Is my wand."

He waved his hand over to his friends and I realized what he was going to say before he said it.

"Me, Ron and Hermione are wizards."

**You like? Please, please, please review. I like reading what people have to say about me: good and bad. Just please review and I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. To be honest, I had other popular stories to keep up with the demands of my fans! I'm glad you all like my stories and if you haven't read them, read them!**

**Now on with the story that preceded them all!**

**I do not own House of Anubis.**

Chapter 5: House of Hopscotch

**Harry's POV**

"_Traverse the grid of step or hop; follow the secrets do not stop. All must complete the hopscotch test before the ceiling stays at rest_."

"Oh, hopscotch, I can do that!" Amber turned around and tried to cross the grid again.

"Amber, no!" Nina and Fabian grabbed both her arms and pulled her back as the ceiling began to drop again.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

The three of them looked at us as if we'd just appeared out of nowhere. Then they glanced at each other. "Er-."

"Come on," Ron said, exasperated. "We just admitted something that we could get expelled for and you can't even tell us why you're down here?"

Nina raised her right hand to her eye and muttered. "Sibuna."

Amber and Fabian looked alarmed at Nina's surrender but imitated her motion. "Sibuna." They repeated simultaneously.

"And what does that mean?" Hermione asked eagerly. "Is that another language?"

Typical Hermione.

"No," Nina said. "It's the name of our group."

"Basically, Anubis backwards," Amber chimed in. "It was my idea."

**Xxx Later xxx**

I didn't know what to make of it. Here were a bunch of teens who had in fact done the same thing we were trying to do: save the world from a crazy, evil man who wanted to live forever. Unbelievable!  
>Ron was just sucking up their story like a sponge. "So this Rufus dude wanted this shiny cup to drink a potion from and live forever."<p>

"Yeah, that sums it up." Fabian said, shrugging.

"So where is this relic?" Hermione asked.

Nina, Amber and Fabian exchanged glances. Nina reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace.

"Woah!" Ron said reaching for it. "What's that?"

"Another long story," Nina replied with a sigh. "Just…follow us."

**Nina's POV**

As we walked down the hall towards the attic, Fabian grabbed my arm. "Don't you think it's a bit risky showing them the Cup?" he whispered in my ear. "They'll just ask more questions and then we'd have to tell them about the locket, the curse and maybe even the tunnels."

I pulled out a hairpin and unlocked the attic door. Vera's voice floated up from downstairs as if to give us the all clear. I turned to Fabian's worried face. "Even if we have to tell them, they deserve to know. Come on, they just admitted something that would get them arrested where they come from. We owe it to them."

And I opened the attic door.

**Hermione's POV**

I thought this whole business at Anubis House was quite intriguing. How this special Cup of the Gods was the trouble the whole time. And now we were going to see it.

I noticed that Nina and Fabian walked quickly ahead of us and they spoke in hushed tones. _They're best friends, _I remembered. Amber seemed quite happy to leave them be, but at the same time she did seem close to them.

"Aren't you worried that you're being left out?" I asked. "Nina and Fabian seem really close."

I turned to the bubbly blonde who had, until then, been entertaining Ron and Harry with detailed information about everyone in Anubis House. She looked at the two Sibuna's ahead and shrugged.

"They're my best friends. They would never leave me out. Besides, they're only like that 'cause they really like each other."

"Really?" This was new. But, looking back, very obvious. Both boys raised their eyebrows.

Amber smiled, seeing a chance to start talking a mile a minute. "Yeah. They were _totally_ into each other last term and it was completely obvious to everyone but they never said anything. They got together at the end of the term but, a few weeks ago, they broke up for some reason. As you can see, they haven't gotten over each other. But there's this girl, Joy. You saw her downstairs. And she has this _mega _crush on Fabian. It's _totally _annoying. She's the girl who Nina's saved last term and this is how she repays her! It's _absolutely_-."

Thankfully, she was interrupted by a creaking sound. Turning ahead to see what had happened, we saw Nina in front of a dusty flight of stairs, replacing a pin in her hair. She spun around and motioned for us to come. We all hurried forward up the stairs into a small but comfortable living quarters. A red curtain hung against the far end of the wall, covering a hole. Nina began muttering. "It was somewhere around here."

"Er…are we supposed to be here?" Harry asked, picking up a comb from the vanity.

"Don't worry," Fabian said, running his hand along a wall, "Vera's downstairs. She won't even know we were here."

"Yes!" Nina said, "Found it!"

We all rushed over to a panel in the wall. There didn't seem to be anything particularly important about it. Suddenly, Nina's necklace began glowing. "Is that supposed to happen?" Ron asked, stepping back a little.

Nina didn't reply. She held the necklace up to a niche in the wall. The panel slid back with a creak to reveal a beautiful gilded goblet; far more magnificent than the Goblet of Fire. I reached out to touch it.

"No!" Nina grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"You still haven't answered our question from before," Harry said, stepping forward so that he was in line with Nina and Fabian, "Why were you guys in that creepy tunnel?"

Fabian shot Nina and _I told you so_ look that was not missed by any of us. Nina looked from him to us and then motioned from us to follow her.

**Harry's POV**

Nina's locket works wonders; first the panel in the attic and then a stove. There was this really cool passageway behind it.

"Woah!" Ron whispered, in awe.

One by one, we kneeled down and clambered into the tunnel. I began to wonder if this house was an old wizards house at some point. Maybe that's why there were all these signs of magic everywhere. That made me remember something. I nudged Hermione.

"What?" She said.

"Isn't it odd how we used magic and there hasn't been any sign of any Ministry people to take us to Azkaban?"

"I did," she said as we found ourselves at the end of the tunnel and back in the cellar, "Maybe they couldn't trace us with all the protective spells that Dumbledore placed on the school."

"Maybe." I replied. But I still wasn't sure.

Fabian reached up to a bookcase and began turning the symbols above the shelf. I realized it must be some kind of dial. '_Very clever,' _I thought, '_Dumbledore would be interested in this place for sure.'_

The bookcase slid back to reveal the study we had seen earlier. Nina, Fabian and Amber began placing amulets around their necks.

"What are those for?" I asked, picking one up. It felt like parchment yet slightly heavier. A symbol marked each of them.

"A protection against the first trap." Nina said absentmindedly. Then she frowned and stared at me.

"What?"

"How did you three get past the beam without amulets?"

I shrugged. "We're wizards. Trust me; weirder things have happened to us."

"Especially to Harry." Ron blurted out.

I gritted my teeth, preparing for the onslaught of questions. Amber looked like she was going to explode so I decided to explain rather than face her mile a minute mouth.

"I've been attacked, framed for various crimes, faced a man who wants to kill me because of a prophecy and many other things, okay?"

Nina smiled. "Let me guess," she said, stepping forward so we were face to face, "You're a Chosen One too."

My mouth dropped open. "How-."

"Never mind how I know. Let's go before Victor comes down here."

So off we went. We didn't need amulets after all. Our wands seemed to have enough magic in them to protect us.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nina's POV**

It was nice knowing that Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to keep Sibuna a secret. Wizards! I couldn't get that thought out of my mind. Like broomstick flying, hocus-pocus wizards. Amazing!

Just then, Sarah's dollhouse began to glow. I opened it and saw the floor glow. Hopscotch steps!

This day could not get any better.

**Xxx Later xxx**

It was the masquerade ball. Everybody was dancing with someone. Ron and Harry just sat in their suits and watched Hermione dance with Amber. I looked for Fabian. There he was. I smiled and he led me to the floor.

"I'm sorry about Joy," he said, "She's my study buddy, but you're my best friend."

He kissed me. It was perfect. But I heard the ghost's voice calling. I had to go to the tunnels.

Passing the hopscotch was easy. Next was the chasm to pass. A voice behind me startled me. It was the ghost. She sneered at me as I fell. Down and down. Into the chasm. I knew I would die once I hit the ground.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

**How was that cliffhanger for you? Did you like? Please review. I really like reading reviews: good and bad. Next update coming us soon and I'll try and have it up by March 13****th****. That's my birthday so expect it to be extra long and extra special!**

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette 12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh. My. God! I am so sorry to all you guys for not updating when I said I would! I know hearing excuses is tiring but I have soccer practice, school stuff, exams are coming up and I have to prepare for the tests I'm doing for my new school. Anyway, here's this update and hope you enjoy it as much as the others.**

**I don't own House of Anubis or Harry Potter**

**Harry's POV**

I woke up immediately in a cold sweat, my scar on fire. Fabian, who was sleeping in the bed opposite me, also awoke with a start. He began to breathe heavily until he caught sight of me.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

I shook my head to answer his question as well as to clear my thoughts.

"What about you?" I asked him.

Fabian didn't reply for such a long time that I thought he'd gone back to sleep. But the he whispered, "I don't know. I think it was more of a warning."  
><em>Can he see things like I can too? <em> I shuddered at the thought of the snake-like Voldemort invading Fabian's dreams. He seemed too…normal.

We just lay there in silence, each not knowing what to say. Then, Fabian jumped out of bed and went to shower as he began to hear footsteps overhead. I continued to wonder what had caused him to freak out so badly.

****

As I began to pour myself orange juice at the table, Nina and Amber walked into the room looking flustered and headed straight for the kitchen. Nina motioned for Fabian to join them and he copied the motion to me, Ron and Hermione.

As I got up, I mouthed to the waiting boy, "_Are you sure?"  
><em>He replied with a nod.

"Okay guys," Nina said, looking around at all of us, "I've got something important to tell you."  
>"Wait!" Hermione interrupted her and pulled out her wand.<p>

_Is she crazy? _

"Put that away! Are you mental?" Ron and I say simultaneously.

"I only want to make sure we're not overheard." She replied, whisking her wand away from Ron's grasp and whispering, "_Muffliato."  
><em> 

"And what does that do?" Amber said, excitedly. It was as if she'd never seen magic before. Then I reminded myself that she hasn't.

"It's a spell that prevents people from eavesdropping." Hermione said calmly, tucking her wand into her back pocket. "All they hear is a loud buzzing even if they are standing right in front of us."  
>The trio before us looked at each other with looks that clearly said, <em>Not bad!<em>

"That's useful." Fabian said, "Mind if we learn how to do magic like that?"  
>"It's impossible for a Muggle to do it! You 'ave to be born with it!" Ron replied before Hermione could even open her mouth.<p>

"_What _did you call me?" Amber asked.

"A muggle is just someone who doesn't have any magic in their blood." I said. "And Ron's right; you have to be born with it already in you."

"Oh well," Fabian said, "What did you want to tell us Nina?"

Nina said, "Okay guys, I just had this really weird dream last night."

Fabian and Amber glance at each other and say. "So did we."

"So hang on," Fabian said, "You reckon we all had the same dream."

Amber suddenly grabbed Nina's shoulders and pleaded, " Does this mean I have the Mark? _Please _tell me I don't have the Mark."

There was that Mark again.

"The _Dark _Mark?" Ron blurted, making Amber and Nina jump, "You guys are Death Eaters?"

"The _what _Mark." Amber asked. "We're_ who_?"

"Calm down, Ron." Hermione said, lightly touching his arm. He flinched, ready for a fight.

"Who're Death Eaters?" Fabian asked , "They sound terrible."

"They are," Ron shouted, getting angry, "They're You-Know-Who's followers!"

The three Sibuna's looked at each other. "No Ron," Nina said, "We don't know who you're talking about."

"Are they, like, ghosts?" Amber asked fearfully.

Now it was becoming clear that I would have to tell them everything. So I did.

At one point, Draco got suspicious and came near us, trying to listen in.

"Bug off, Malfoy." Ron said, before he realized that the _Muffliato_ spell was still under effect.

Finally, I finished telling everybody about everything and left them with gaping mouths.

**Xx Later xx**

Now that Vera and Trudy are having their bake off, it's safe to go into the tunnels. Luckily, I brought my Invisibility cloak and after a while- Fabian couldn't believe that it was real until he felt it- the three Sibuna's hid under it and Ron, Hermione and I crept behind them, unseen.

We made it to the tunnels easily and I was, once again, amazed, at the depth and complexity of the tunnel system. How long did it take the builder? A year? Two? Three?

Amber came to the hopscotch first and practically flew over it.

"Your turn Nina."

Nina took a deep breath and looked at me. I gave her a reassuring nod and a quick smile.

"Go." I said.

She turned and began to skip across the floor; landing on intricate patterns, following an invisible path.

She's half-way through when she suddenly freezes and the ceiling begins to descend on her. "I don't remember what goes next!" she shrieks in fear.

Suddenly, everyone is screaming moves at Nina. I wouldn't be surprised if the noise travels back up to the House. All I'm worried about is the obvious threat of Nina being crushed.

I quickly ran past her so I was abreast with Amber, pulled out my wand and shouted. "_Accio Nina."_

Nina was pulled towards me as if by an invisible thread and out of harm's way. She flew into my arms and I released the spell. She collapsed to the floor in a daze and then shook her head muttering, "Magic."

Fabian was quickly transported to safety the same way, leaving Ron and Hermione trapped behind the wall that had just touched the ground.

"Guys!" I heard Hermione shout, her voice muffled, "Can you hear us?"

"Yes!" I replied.

"Ron and I are going to have to turn back, okay?"

This is like the Chamber of Secrets all over again.

"Alright," I said, my confidence ebbing a little. Ron and Hermione are usually my sole companions. Now they've left me with three teens with no idea what to do next.

At the last second, I change my mind, "No!" I call, desperately. "No!. Hermione, do you know a spell to keep this passage open.

A muffled voice replies but is drowned out by the explosion that follows. Dust clears to reveal a gaping hole, a dust covered Ron and a sheepish looking Hermione.

"What the hell was that?" Fabian asked, astounded.

"I used the _reducto _spell." Hermione said simply.

I spat out a mixture of dust, grit and saliva. "Warn us first!"

Amber was almost in hysterics about the mess of her hair.

"C'mon," Nina said, "We can come back later and finish this."

I sure hoped that she knew what she was talking about. I wonder if Dumbledore knows what he was doing, sending us here.

**That's it for now. I'm going to try and update once a week or every few weeks 'cause my schedule has gotten a whole lot busier. But I will NEVER leave you guys hanging for a month again. I'm so sorry for that.**

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette 12**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for breaking my promise. But I'm taking a long-deserved break and I can write again. YAY! BTW, the last chapter was called **_**House of Dreamers.**_

**I don't own House of Anubis or Harry Potter**

Chapter 7: House of Traverse

**Patricia's POV**

'_Please don't expel me! Please don't expel me!'_

I can't believe that I'm having a stare-down with Victor and I'm actually scared. He's actually threatening to have me expelled for ruining his precious party. The thing is, I didn't do anything, but I have a pretty good idea who did…

"DRACO!" I shouted at the sneering boy after Victor had left. Draco was leaning against a pillar looking relaxed. He seemed to be enjoying himself as the heavy metal music boomed around him. It was all wrong: this was supposed to be classical music playing.

"What did you do? You just got me in so much trouble!"

"What makes you think _I_ did this?" he drawled. I narrowed my eyes to slits and he caved.

"Okay, if you're going to be so _mad _about it… yes, I did this. You like it don't you?"

"You little creep!" I took a few steps towards him.

Draco raised his hands in protest. "Alright, alright. I'll fix this!"

As he disappeared behind the curtain where the band was, I heard him mutter, "Just wait till my father hears about this…"

I rolled my eyes and went back to the party.

****

**Harry's POV**

It's been a long time since I've had a sip of Coke. The bubbly drink was matching the atmosphere of the room nicely; everyone was talking, laughing or dancing. Some managed all three.

It was like a muggle version of the Yule Ball. I almost expected Hagrid to appear with a "_Hey Harry."_

Someone tapped my shoulder and I spun around to find a tall, important looking man. At the back of my brain, I identified him as Gustav, the man who this party was for.

"Isn't this a brilliant party, young man?"

I tried to keep my head low, the less said from me, the better. "Yes, it is nice."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Harry Potter."

"Well, Harry," Gustav said, "I hope your enjoying yourself!"

He left and I let out my breath. Wait…what am I worrying about? These people don't know me.

Hermione came with Amber close behind her, both looking really nice in their dresses. By now, I wasn't surprised that Amber was in pale pink.

"Hey!" Amber said, "Nina's disappeared again."

"Maybe she's gone back to the tunnels?" I suggested.

"Oh…wait." Hermione pulled out her wand, but I stopped her.

"'Mione, relax. Nobody can hear us above the music and talking anyway."

Just then, Nina pushed through the curtain and smiled at us. Then, her expression changed to horror.

"Nina, what is it!" I said, approaching her.

She shoved my arm away and ran back the way she came, crying.

**Hermione's POV**

Amber, immediately chased after Nina. I stayed behind, alarmed. What could make her cry like that? Was she in pain, or something?

Then, I turned and saw Fabian.

He was looking in our direction, his mouth open; he looked like he had tears in his eyes as well. Was that Joy beside him? She was grinning.

I ran to where I found Nina and Amber talking.

"If he comes…just…don't tell him where I am." Nina burst into tears and ran away. There was no point following her.

"What happened?" I asked.

Amber turned to me, stony faced. " .Joy."

"What?" Now I could feel Nina's pain; Nina had told us that she loved Fabian.

Just then, Fabian appeared. Amber turned and hit him on the arm. Really hard.

"Ow! It was an accident!" he knew what we were talking about.

"So you fell on Joy's lips did you!" Amber was really mad. She looked like she was about to lunge at him.

I whipped out my wand and quickly whispered, "_Protego."_

Amber tried to hit him again but her hand stopped at an invisible barrier.

"Hermione!" she cried, "Why did you do that?"

Amber was becoming sharper; she now knew magic when she saw it. Or, in this case, felt it.

Fabian looked relieved but still scared. "Look Amber, Nina might be in danger! Where is she?"

"She's…um…in the bathroom." Sensing what Fabian wanted to do, Amber moved in front of the door to the girl's toilet. "There's no way I'm letting you into the girl's bathroom! Not now, not ever!"

I didn't know what to do. I just watched the scene unfold.

"Listen to me!" Fabian sounded panicked now, "I know who I kissed. It…wasn't the same girl but she was wearing the same dress! Don't you see! This is our dream all over again. Nina's going to get killed!"

My heart seemed to jump out of its place in my chest as I remembered. Did this mean Nina, Fabian and Amber were some sort of psychics? This was impossible.

"Um…Fabian? Nina isn't in there."

Fabian looked at her incredulously. He looked at me and I was frozen. What have we done?

"I didn't know she was in danger!" Amber began, defending herself.

"Where is she?"

"She didn't say." I said.

Fabian looked at the both of us one last time and took off running.

Of course, we ran after him.

He led us straight to the tunnels. I saw the hem of Nina's dress whip around the corner. We were just in time.

"Nina!" Fabian cried and ran as we heard a scream.

We hurried around the corner and saw Fabian in shock. Nina was gone.

Amber burst into tears as well.

Wiping a few tears away myself, I pulled out my wand and shouted, "Accio Nina!"

A few seconds later, Nina's scream, which had diminished as she had fallen further from us, rose again. She suddenly appeared and landed in Fabian's arms. She stopped screaming. Fabian and Nina looked at each other. "Nina…" Fabian said, weak with happiness.

"Get off me!" she spat back. Nina got to her feet and backed away.

"Why aren't you busy saving some _other _girl's life?"

"Nina," I said, pained that she was hurting Fabian like this, "Why are you here?"

She wiped her tears away and avoided Fabian's hurt gaze. "I found out how to get across this chasm."

She pointed up at the crocodile statue. "It's just long enough to go across the chasm. But how to get it down, I don't know."

I immediately tried _Accio Crocodile_ but nothing happened. Something at my feet clanked.

"Wait," Fabian said, crouching down, "There's a hole here. I can see a lever. Maybe if I pull it, the statue will move."

"You don't say?" Nina said as sarcastically as possible.

Fabian reached down and pulled. The crocodile came down…right towards us.

We were going to be crushed.

**So? How was that. So sorry about breaking my promise, I know you guys have been waiting. I'm on summer vacation now so I might have more time to update, even if I can't give an exact time between the updates. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette 12**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, I have broken my promise to update frequently. This is beginning to annoy me. I guess it's just best if I say I'll update whenever I can. Sorry guys. I'm terrible, I know. So, on with the story…**

**I do not own HOA or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 8: House of Trial

**Hermione's POV**

"_Protego!" _I shouted the Shield Charm, not knowing if it would work. That statue looked like it weighed a lot.

The statue fell harmlessly to the side, narrowly missing Amber. She stopped screaming.

"Magic saves the day again." Amber said, "We seriously need to keep track of how many times you've saved our lives!"

I giggled nervously, remembering how many times Harry has saved me and Ron. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. "It's no big deal, really."

"We're never going to outsmart Sarah's father!" Nina said.

"We don't have a choice," Fabian said from beside her. "Your life depends on it."

I could see that Nina was going to say something back. "Guys, just don't start! We don't need you two fighting again. Let's focus on the task." Fabian nodded quickly but Nina still looked mutinous.

Now all of our attention was focused on the statue. Nina was correct: we could use it as a beam to bridge the gap of the chasm. It was just long enough. Nina, recovered from her near-death experience, pointed at the other end of the chasm. "There's a part of it jutting out. I'm guessing that the beam has to fall onto there."

"Alright," Fabian said from the floor. He got up and tried to lift one end of the statue. He failed to even budge it.

"Let me try." Amber said, taking the other end. It still wouldn't move, even with their combined strength.

"_Wingardium Leviosa." _I tried. The statue shuddered for a second but didn't move.

"It's hopeless." Fabian said. "This thing weighs a ton."

"There's no way we're gonna get that to the edge," Nina cried, "It would take four men to lift that."

Amber began to smile.

"What?" I asked her. I agreed with Nina. There was no way we were going to move it. Especially if _Wingardium Leviosa _wasn't enough.

"How about four girls and four men?" Amber asked.

"Sibuna?"

"Well why not. And Hermione has her friends. They can help too."

I thought about it. It might work, I mean, with our combined magic and everybody's physical strength, it might just move.

"I'm in." I say into the silence.

"It's time to get the gang back together!" Amber squeals, excitedly.

****

**Harry's POV**

"Okay, so what's this all about?"

Six of us were in a clearing in the woods: Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Ron and me. Fabian had dragged me and Ron here, talking about something urgent. If only they'd tell us what it was. I thought that it might be some joke, seeing that Alfie was involved.

Alfie held up a card with a weird eye on it. So did Patricia. I suddenly felt out of place among these people. Ron and I hadn't been given anything.

"Do you think _they _have to be here too?" Patricia said, pointing at us. "I mean-."

"They're needed." Fabian said simply, cutting across her.

"And, yeah," Ron said. "We weren't exactly _invited."_

"This is the secret meeting place of Sibuna." Amber said.

"And it's just you guys then?" I asked. This was a strange group of people.

"Look." Fabian said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We'll tell you everything."

"Firstly, though. "Amber asked, looking directly at me. "Are you in?"

That was it: _are you in? _This reminded me of Dumbledore's Army. It seemed important enough anyway.

"Sure I'm in." I said. My scar prickled at that and I rubbed my forehead.

"I'm in if Harry's in." Ron said, matter-of-factly beside me.

Alfie and Patricia exchanged glances.

Amber put one hand over her eye and repeated. " .In?"

Patricia and Alfie mimicked her action and said "Sibuna."

"Sibuna."

****

Okay, when I thought that Sibuna was like Dumbledore's Army, I was correct.

" So the Mask is at the end of the tunnel and this is how far we've gotten." Fabian was explaining their mission to us all and I couldn't help but feel impressed.

Apparently, this was all to make some evil ghost happy and spare Nina's life. Not exactly like Voldemort but her description sounded scary enough. I looked at Hermione, who was nodding along with everything Fabian said.

"The dollhouse helps us." Amber said.

Okay, this was new. "The dollhouse?" Then I remembered the crack in the dollhouse that led them to the tunnels. "Oh, yeah."

Patricia and Alfie burst out laughing. "The _dollhouse?"_

"It used to belong to Sarah, so she's giving us the clues." Fabian explained.

"Who's Sarah?" I asked.

Nobody answered.

"Why don't you tell the Egyptian chick to get the Mask herself?" Patricia asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Ron said smiling.

"She's a ghost. She can't do it herself. She needs someone to get it for her."

"Just like Voldemort and the prophecy." Hermione whispered to me. I nodded understandingly.

Ron was still confused. "Then…tell her to bug off."

"You don't know what she's like. She fake-pushed Nina off a cliff just to prove a point."

"You mean, your dreams?"

Amber nodded sullenly.

I'd already made up my mind.

Once again, lives were at stake. We were going to help.

****

"Whoa!"

We were all looking down into the chasm. Hermione had told us that it was deep. That was an understatement. We could only see a few feet down until darkness swallowed it but we all somehow knew that it was an endless drop down.

"How is this _ever_ going to work?" Patricia asked.

"Instead of trying to kill ourselves lifting it, we're going to push it. It is only long enough if it lands on that point there," he pointed at a small piece of rock that stuck out. My confidence slipped a little; it was such a small target. "And we _can not _afford to miss."

"You think you're strong enough for that?" Patricia asked.

We all got behind Fabian. "At my command, you push, I pull."

I nodded and braced myself.

"Go!"

We all pushed. My back immediately began to hurt but I kept going.

"Fabian!" Nina screamed.

I looked up to see Fabian begin to lose his balance. Letting go of the beam, I rushed forward and pulled the back of his shirt. The front end of the statue came back with him and everyone fell back, exhausted.

"Thanks dude. "Fabian whispered breathlessly.

"Don't worry guys," Nina said, "We'll practice and get it right. We're Sibuna right?"

We all nodded, still breathing heavily.

"_Wingardium Leviosa?" _I whispered hopefully. The statue shuddered but didn't budge.

"What was that?"

"Damn." I had forgotten that Alfie and Patricia didn't know about magic. Well…until now."

I opened my mouth to tell but Nina said. "Harry, Ron and Hermione are wizards, okay?" At Patricia's gaping mouth, she added, "We'll explain later."

With that, we all headed back up to the study behind the book shelf. As we approached the door, a banging sound was heard.

Nina signaled for us to be quiet and looked through a peep hole in the door.

After a few seconds, she took a deep breath and said, "Coast is clear."

I realized that I had been holding my breath. Letting it out, I asked, "Victor?"

"Victor." Nina replied and went out the door.

****

**Hermione's POV**

"Okay, I think I've worked it out."

Harry and Ron had insisted that we help Sibuna figure out how to move the crocodile beam across during their free period. I was against it. What if someone saw us? They would know we don't go to the school and call a teacher. I wanted to help as much as possible but the idea seemed risky. Plus, they would have to sit in the open; hiding in some corner would have seemed suspicious. But then Harry remembered the Invisibility Cloak. A few minutes later, we were huddled on a chair behind Fabian, giving suggestions and trying not to be seen.

"Hermione gave me the idea actually. We construct a counter weighted system, lift the beam, swing it across, then set it down."

I blushed at the idea that I helped with his plan. It seemed very easy. A simple conjouring spell to make the weight and the rest would be pure physics. Nobody else seemed on board with the idea though. Both Harry and Ron snorted but covered it up with a fake sneeze. I glared at the both of them.

"How about," Amber said, picking up the pen they were using to represent the beam, "We lift the beam on its end…and drop it down over the chasm."

Both Harry and Ron laughed at its fool-proof simplicity. I couldn't help but giggle myself. The idea was much easier to follow than Fabian's.

Fabian looked up. "Yeah… that could work too."

"Of course, with a little magic…" Amber looked in our direction even though she couldn't see us.

"Sure." We all said simultaneously.

I bit my lip, unsure.

****

"Okay, okay, okay, we're almost there!"

Sibuna was lifting the beam as high as they could, the crocodile's nose facing the ceiling. Harry, Ron and I were just standing to the side, watching them struggle. Finally, Nina shouted, "Stop!"

"Okay guys, "Amber said to the three of us, "You know what to do. On the count of three. One!"

"Two!" Nina said.

"THREE!" They let the beam drop.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" The three of us shouted, pointing our wands at the beam as it fell.

It landed on the rock and lay still.

"Yes!" Sibuna screamed with happiness.

"Alright," Amber said as the happiness subsided. "So who wants to go first?"

She was met with silence.

Then everybody started talking at once.

Patricia moved forward. "I don't see what the bid deal is. I mean, it's a piece of-."

That was when the first pendulum swung, inches from her stomach.

"PATRICIA!" We all screamed.

She was trapped.

**Okay, this is it. Did you like it? Once again, I'm sorry about the late updates.**

**Please review.**

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette 12**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the new chapter based in House of Pendulums/House of Impasse. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own HOA or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 9: House of Mystery

In the last chapter:

_Patricia moved forward. "I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, it's a piece of-."_

_That was when the first pendulum swung, inches from her stomach._

"_PATRICIA!" We all screamed._

_She was trapped._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Harry's POV**

I stared in shock. Patricia was literally centimeters from death, with swinging pendulums on either side of her. As each swung, the echo of their sound rang through my ears. _Slice, slice, slice. _Just like a knife.

"Okay! Turn around!" Nina shouted. "Don't move, just turn around."

"Nina, make sense." Patricia shot back, but she began to turn on the spot. I held my breath.

"Anything _we _can do?" Ron asked, holding his wand, ready.

"No," Hermione said. "We might do more harm than good. Look! She barely has room to move."

The three of us stared at the scene, nearly helpless, as the four Sibuna's began giving instructions at Patricia.

"Anyone who doesn't have a pendulum swinging in front of her face…shut up!" Patricia asked.

I gritted my teeth and winced as she moved forward. Another pendulum swung in front of her, missing. So far, so good. Patricia closed her eyes and jumped the rest of the way across.

I realized that my heart was pounding. I let out some deep breaths and grinned with relief.

"You made that look so easy!" Amber said. Then she turned to Ron, Hermione and me. "I actually thought she was going to die."

Ron snorted. I slapped his arm to shut him up. I agree with Amber. I thought Patricia was _this close _to death. The closest I was to that was when I almost got my soul sucked out by Dementors along with Sirius.

"We can learn this," Fabian said suddenly, "It's like a song."

"Huh?" Can we just use," Amber turned to us. "A little magic?"

Hermione shook her head before Ron or I could respond. "Too risky. We can't risk making a mistake and getting impaled."

"True…" Amber said, disappointed.

"It's not like a song, Fabian." I said. "It's like a chopping board. It sounds like it anyway."

"It has its own rhythm. Say, each pendulum is a chord. The suns are A and C, the moons are B and D."

"Whatever you say." Ron muttered. He scratched the back of his head. "Bloody hell, how are we going to get this."

"No, I see it." Alfie said. "It's like pendulum hip-hop."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Oh, here we go."

"What's with you two?" Hermione asked.

"We broke up." Was Alfie's reply. "No we DIDN'T." Amber insisted.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Focus guys. We need to learn the song. We learn the song, we learn the gaps.

"We learn the gaps, and we walk straight through. We need to learn this." Nina said. "Let's go."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I stare at the clock on Fabian's wall.

All the Sibuna's have gone off to school, leaving us behind. Ron is lying on Fabian's bed, making a football levitate. He stares at it thoughtfully, then sits up and looks at me.

"Don't you find it odd that we've been using magic and the Ministry hasn't swarmed us yet?"

I realize he's right. "I have noticed. Maybe Dumbledore did something…"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something."

"Well, all the better for us, right?" Hermione said from the floor. I look down at her and see that she has her head in a thick book. "In a life or death situation, we can protect ourselves without another incident like Harry's, right?"

I shuddered at the memory."Yeaah…lucky."

Just then the door swung open. "What are you three doing?"

"Ughhh." We heard Malfoy's voice before we caught sight of the pointed, pale face appeared.

"Malfoy, go away." Ron said, lazily. "We're not in the mood."

"Sure you are." Malfoy said slyly. "You're always in the mood to sneak out with those other kids. Where do you go every night, huh?"

"Awww," I said, mockingly. "Is someone feeling lonely?"

"Shut up, Potter."

"Go away." Ron repeated. This time, he stood up, pointing his wand at Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered. "I don't think so. You're not allowed to use magic."

"Think again!" Ron said through gritted teeth. "_Tallantelegra._"

Draco fell back as his legs began to jerk around. Ron and I laughed at the scene as Draco fell down and tried to get up.

"Stop it!" Draco shouted. "This isn't funny!"

"Actually, it is!" Ron said, in between bursts of laughter. Another voice cut through our laughter.

"WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?"

As we heard footsteps, Ron and I froze. _Victor! _

"_Finite." _Ron whispered, just as Victor appeared. He looked at Draco, who was lying on the floor, and back at us.

"Erm…"

"What are you doing?"

Now I knew why everyone in Anubis House were afraid of Victor. He sounded furious, yet his voice was calm. Then, there was his shouting. I wished I could shut him up but I knew that I couldn't use magic in front of him.

"Malfoy was just saying hi." Hermione said from behind us. "Weren't you, Malfoy."

Malfoy looked directly at me, then at Victor. "Yes. I just stopped to chat. I'll be going now."

Victor looked at us again, then went back upstairs.

"You shouldn't have done that, Ron." Hermione said, going back to her book. "You could have been caught."

"Don't worry, 'Mione." Ron said, going back to lie on Fabian's bed, "Nobody's gonna catch us."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't get that, _boom-boom-chhh-boom-boom-chhh,_ out of my head."

Finally, Sibuna had learned the rhythm and were ready to try out their little melody. Hermione, Ron and I decided that we wouldn't cross the bridge unless it was necessary. What if we made this evil ghost angry by helping? This was their mystery, not ours.

"Don't worry Amber," Nina said, laughing, "That's a good thing."

"Uh," Alfie asked, "Where's the bookcase?"

A sinking feeling took over just as the wall began to move. It turned and I knew that this was the end of our search.

Victor was staring right at us.

**There's another chapter! Now, I'm working on, like, three new stories at once so it's getting harder to update older ones like this. Hope you liked this one anyway. Please review!**

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette 12**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter for you guys! Thanks for being patient. **

**I don't own Harry Potter or HOA**

Chapter 10: Invincibility

**Harry's POV**

I can't believe this.

Victor, seeming more like Snape with each passing minute, is staring at us. Blank-faced.

This was not supposed to happen. I drew my wand in case anything happened. Hermione grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"_To those who trespass where they do not belong," _a voice said from above the bookcase, "_the beacon of light is your warning song…"_

I turned to Nina and found her smiling. What was going on? Victor rubbed his eyes-probably to see if we were an illusion, but Nina turned to us and waved her hand in front of her face. Victor couldn't see us! Maybe it was some kind of spell that blinds people.

"…_your eyes shall not see, all shall be dark. Till Ra completes his blazing arc."_

Victor began stumbling towards us. My breath caught in my throat as I dived out of the way. The tension was almost tangible as we silently avoided the scary man. Finally, he found a button, pressed it, and made his way out of the room.

"_Confundus."_ I heard Ron whisper. I turned my head in alarm-what the hell was he doing?- but found him smiling as his spell hit Victor in the back.

"I couldn't help myself." Ron shrugged.

The secret door shut with a bang and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't think we should do this," Nina breathed, "What if he saw something?"

"Nina," Ron said grinning, " I think what just happens proves he didn't see anything. And now, not only is he blind, he's not going to know heads from tails for the next hour!"

"Ron!" Hermione said, aghast.

"What _did_ you do to him?" Patricia asked.

"It's the Confundus charm," Hermione said, glaring daggers at Ron. "It confuses your enemy. How long it lasts depends on the strength..."

"And I was itching to do that to him since the day I saw him!" Ron said proudly. I rolled my eyes.

Luckily, this relieved some of the tension from the room as everybody laughed. Nina and Fabian still looked worried though.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Nina looked uncertainly at me. "What was Victor doing down here in the first place?" she whispered.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

**Hermione's POV**

"It's so good to make noise again!" Amber said beside me.

I couldn't help but think the same thing. We had to sneak past Victor yet again as we were leaving the tunnels.

"How did Victor get in there?!" Nina exclaimed.

"Let's not panic yet." Fabian said. "He's only seen the antechamber."

"And he can't get to the tunnels." Patricia agreed.

"Is there some kind of spell that keeps Victor from getting into the tunnels?" Amber asked.

Harry and Ron automatically looked at me. Boys! It's not as if I'm a human computer or anything! I know a lot of stuff, but still…

"We could put a Confundus charm on the bookcase. But that would confuse _us_ when we approach it."

"What about _repello muggletum_?" Harry asked. How did he know that spell?

I turned to Sibuna. "No offence guys, but you're muggles too. It might push you back as well."

Nina sighed. "Victor _mustn't_ get these amulets. We've got to hide them. In the one place where he won't look…"

"On ourselves." I nodded in agreement. "That might work." We put ours on.

"One spare," Nina said, looking at all of us in turn. "Who wears it?"

Harry offered to do so. I watched as he placed both amulets around his neck. We all nodded at each other.

Harry rubbed his forehead uncertainly.

A knocking was heard at the door. Amber jumped, then opened it to reveal Malfoy. His coal-black eyes widened when he saw us. _Oh, brother._

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked slyly.

"Talking to friends," Ron said between gritted teeth. "Go."

"Make me. You know, once we're back at Hogwarts, you won't have anybody to protect you. Not even the _Chosen One_-."

"Shut up!" Harry said.

"You're not hurting anybody." Amber said. She closed the door.

Ron shook his head. "If only Crucio wasn't Unforgivable…"

"Ron!" I said, how could he say something like that?! "You don't mean that."

Ron just shrugged.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Here we were again, all downstairs. Preparing to traverse the gap. I imagined the pendulums slicing the air; our job was to get across without them slicing _us._

"Let's go." Nina whispered.

But before we could move anywhere, there was a knocking at the front door. Sibuna looked at us in alarm. I fumbled with my wand.

"_Silencio."_ The knocking ceased.

Tentatively, I took a step forward, looking back at Harry and Ron. They held their wands tightly, ready to use. I opened the door. Harry, Ron and I forgot that it was 6AM. We forgot that Sibuna was standing behind us, terribly confused. We forgot everything except the man in front of us.

"Dumbledore!"

**Sorry for the long wait; I've got school so it's getting harder to update stories. Hope you liked it!**

**Till next time**

**Warriorette 12 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. So, Dumbledore has appeared. How is he going to affect the story? What news does he have for the Golden Trio? How are Sibuna going to get across the gap with their help? Keep reading to find out!**

**I don't own House of Anubis or Harry Potter**

Chapter 10: House of Collection

**Harry's POV**

I turn to look back at Sibuna and find that they're as stunned as I am.

"What-what are you doing here, sir?" I hear Hermione say.

"Hello, Miss Granger." Dumbledore says, stepping into the hallway. "I'm here to tell you that you three will be leaving soon."

"No!" I find myself saying. Dumbledore looks at me and I feel my cheeks grow hot. "Sorry sir. I mean, this isn't-"

"What you were expecting?" he finishes for me. "Perhaps you are…busy…with something."

He looks over my head at Sibuna, who are still standing back with their mouths wide open.

"It's alright children." Dumbledore tells them, smiling. "I don't bite."

Nina smiles weakly and clutches at her locket. I've learned, by now, that it's a sign that she's nervous. The silence drags on.

"Why don't we move into the sitting room to talk?" Dumbledore suggests.

Ron and Hermione open the doors to the sitting room and walk in. I turn to Sibuna and wave for them to follow us.

As we enter the room, I feel my scar. It's prickling again; maybe Dumbledore has news about Voldemort.

"Who-who are you?" Nina asks.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore miss."

"Nina. My name is Nina Martin."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Nina." Dumbledore says, shaking her hand. He looks towards the rest of Sibuna expectantly and introductions come out in a rush.

"I'm Fabian Rutter, sir."

"Amber Millington!"

"Patricia Williamson."

"Alfie Lewis."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands once.

"Mr. Dumbledore?" Nina asked, "What's going on?"

"Your friends, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger, are to be leaving shortly."

"Why?" Amber asked.

"They are going to be moved to a new safe place. You know why they were sent here, right?"

Sibuna shook their heads.

"We haven't found the time, sir." I explain as Dumbledore's eyes swing to me. "We've been helping them with something."

Dumbledore looks at Sibuna and then back at me. Then he looks around the room.

"Sir?" Hermione asks. "May I ask you a question? We…we have had to use magic in the last few days and nothing has happened to us."

"Should it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, we thought that the Ministry would detect out magic and arrest us." Ron said.

"Ministry?" Fabian said, "You guys have a government?"

"Yes, Mr. Rutter, we do. And Miss Granger, "he turned back to Hermione, "I believe it is to do with this house."

"Anubis House?" Nina piped up, "What about it?"

"I can detect its magic; I believe it is the house's magic that is cloaking yours Miss Granger."

"But it would take a very powerful kind of magic!" I said, frowning.

"That this house, undoubtedly, possesses." He turned to Nina. "You have a relic?"

Nina clutched at the Eye of Horus and looked at me. "Let him have it." I told her.

She hands over the locket. As Dumbledore reaches for it, sparks fly from it and Nina pulls it back reflexively.

"No need, Miss Martin. That reaction proves my point. The magic in that locket is resisting my magic."

"Do you really think it's that powerful?" Ron asks, looking at the locket as if it might blow up. I can't say I blame him now.

"Yes."

"That would explain a lot of things." I say, looking at Nina.

"Hang on," Patricia says from her place on the couch, "So you're saying that this house is magic?"

"Precisely, Miss Williamson."

"Whoah." Alfie breathes from beside her.

Suddenly, Nina stiffens and whispers something to Amber. Amber looks at Dumbledore. "Well," she says, "It was nice meeting you but we've gotta…"

She trails off, looking at the three of us. As she does, my scar begins to prickle more intensely.

"May I ask what it is?" Dumbledore asks.

We all look at each other. As Nina looks at me, I nod my head. Dumbledore was going to find out everything anyway, in the strange way that he usually does.

"It would be easier to show you, sir." Fabian says, ignoring the incredulous looks on the rest of Sibuna's faces.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

"Fascinating!"

We were all in the tunnels, facing the swinging pendulums. Dumbledore had taken in everything there was to see in the tunnels, including the rubble that used to be the descending part of the ceiling. When he had seen it, he raised an eyebrow at Hermione and me.

Now, he was examining the pendulums quietly, humming to himself.

"Okay guys," Fabian said, "Let's do this. You remember the song right?"

Everybody nods. Fabian starts. As soon as he steps onto the beam, there's dead silence. We all hold our breaths. He makes it across and gestures for the next person to step up. One by one, Sibuna cross the beam; when everybody has gone across, the pendulums stop and they turn to look at Hermione, Ron and me.

"Go on." Hermione says.

"What about you guys?" Nina asks. I can hear the panic in her voice.

"Hey," I say, smiling, "You don't need us to cross. We'll meet you back in the cellar, okay?"

Nina looks at us and smiles back. "Don't leave just yet, okay?"

"We won't." I Say, but I look up at Dumbledore.

"I can tell the Order that you would like to stay for a day longer. No more than that. Molly can't understand why I would send you to a muggle school and will have my head if I allow you to stay for longer."

Ron smiles weakly. "I can imagine the state she's in…"

I turn back to the passage, only to find Sibuna gone. "Let's go you guys."

"So," Dumbledore asks as we walk back along the corridor, "What is all of this?"

So we tell him about all of our adventures as we walk.

**There's another chapter for you guys. Sorry if it's a bit anticlimactic for you, with Dumbledore's appearance and all, but I blanked on ideas. The end isn't too far now, only two or three chapters left. The epilogue might surprise you.**

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette 12**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the last chapter, guys; this story is coming to a close. For almost a year of writing, I felt it was time to put this to rest. There's still going to be an epilogue, though.**

Chapter 12: House of Departure

**Nina's POV**

"I don't understand! The map says the tunnel goes straight through."

I couldn't help but feel dejected. I thought that things would get easier, not harder. Robert was good with hiding the mask. It may have benefited him if it wasn't found but it sure won't help us here.

"C'mon," Alfie said, "Let's go back. I want to talk to that old dude.

Then there was the 'old dude'—Dumbledore. He seemed very important, by the way that Harry, Ron, and Hermione acted around him.

We walked across the beam in single file—the pendulums had stopped swinging— and followed the four dusty pairs of footprints of the wizards. As we walk along the tunnel, Fabian puts his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll figure this out." He whispers, reassuringly. I'm beginning to melt at his touch when I remember why I shouldn't: the party, the kiss. He claims that it was an accident. I don't think so; he's like Joy as a friend for ages, maybe he wanted more.

As the bookshelf slides back to reveal the study, Dumbledore, who had been sitting in Robert's armchair, stood up.

"You didn't take as long as I would think." He said, gazing at me.

I turn to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were huddled on the sofa. "We hit a dead end."

"Another wall?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"Oh, come on!" Ron said, throwing up his hands, "The guy who built those tunnels _really _didn't want this mask to be found!" Hermione giggled at his frustration.

"That locket can't break through?" Dumbledore asked. I could tell that he didn't really believe that my locket could do something like that, he just wanted to bring it up. I automatically clutch it.

"No. I don't think so." I look up at him. "You said something about them," I pointed to the trio on the couch, "being here for some reason. Why _are _they here?"

Dumbledore looked at the sofa. "Protection." He said simply.

Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger are here for protection. Mr. Potter's life was in danger a few months ago and this is a temporary safe house."

"But why here?" Alfie asked.

"We detected powerful magic in this school. Odd, for this is a muggle school, but magic nonetheless. Especially in Anubis House. And I think you know why, Miss Martin."

I blushed and looked back at the bookcase. "Egyptian mythology…"

"Was not really mythology." Dumbledore said, "There were Egyptian wizards and witches in the ancient times. You yourself, Miss Martin, have a magical aura around you. It's very faint but it's there."

I looked down. How does he know these things? "I'm the Chosen One."

I saw Harry flinch out of the corner of my eye. He reached up to his forehead and rubbed it.

"Is your scar hurting, my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why would his scar hurt?" Fabian asked.

"Because," Harry looked at me for a long moment before sighing again, "It's not…normal." He glanced at Dumbledore again. "There's this guy, he's trying to kill me."

"Yeah, like we haven't been there…" Patricia muttered sarcastically. I nudged her.

Harry glared at Patricia before continuing, "He heard something, a prophecy, and he thought that killing me would fulfill the prophecy in his favor."

"So," Amber asked, "What's the deal with the scar?"

"He tried to kill me as a kid. Killed both my parents and nearly finished me. He failed and the scar is all I have left of that."

I understood. After all, both of my parents were dead too.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Even though Dumbledore had allowed the trio to stay for an extra day, that day went by quicker than any of us would have liked and, before we knew it, we were saying goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you guys!" Amber said, squeezing Harry and Ron both. The only thing they could reply with was a choked, "Can't…breathe…Amber…let go."

"I'm going to miss you." Mara said to Hermione.

"See ya." I told Harry. He smiled and hugged me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fabian look away.

If he can kiss Joy, I can hug Harry.

We were all surprised, though, when Malfoy kissed Patricia on the cheek.

"What the…?!" she said, blushing slightly.

"See you." Malfoy said in his usual, cold voice. But we could all see a slight tinge of pink in his pale face. Ron looked absolutely disgusted.

"I feel so sorry for you." He mouthed as he walked out the door after Malfoy and Hermione.

I tried to follow but Harry stopped me.

"Good luck with your quest." He whispered. I nodded.

"Thanks."

To my surprise, the wizards had a car waiting outside. I had been half-expecting broomsticks or some magic powder to make them disappear. A red haired girl came out of the car and ran over to Ron and Harry (Hermione was nowhere to be seen, probably already in the car).

"Ginny!" Ron shouted, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

This new girl, Ginny, put her hands on her hips. "Nice to see you too, bro… Hi Harry." She hugged them both.

Then she took a step back and stared at us. "If Ron did anything, don't mind him. He was dropped when he was a baby."

I couldn't help but laugh as Ron shouted indignantly to his sister. I felt my locket against my chest; not its usual cold, but warm.

I was really going to miss these wizards. Their magic was useful and they weren't too bad as friends.

Maybe they could come visit us again. Or we could visit them.

**Not long now guys. Sorry if these last few chapters have been somewhat boring. I've just been itching to finish this and it's affecting my writing. Again, there's still an epilogue. Hope you liked.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait. School was becoming a handful and I had to focus on homework. Gosh, I can't believe it's close to Christmas already! This epilogue is going to be short but I hope you like it all the same. I purposefully made this story 12 chapters because I realized that the number 12 is a very magical, if not holy, number. Good idea huh?**

**EPILOGUE**

As the world collapsed around him, Harry took a deep breath, trying to figure out that he had just done; he barely noticed the applause that erupted around him, the hands grabbing at him. In front of him lay a man, or a monster, depending on what side you were one. It didn't matter anymore, all that mattered w—as that Voldemort was dead.

Warm hands around his neck jerked him from his stupor. Hermione and Ginny were both hugging him desperately. Around the Great Hall, others were doing the same to each other, glad to have survived. The dead lay where they were; nobody wanted to mourn just yet.

"Hermione!" Harry managed to gasp out, "Can't…breathe!"

She immediately let go and Ron stepped forward to clap Harry on the back. "We did it, mate. We won!" It sounded more like a disbelieving question than a statement.

Harry couldn't believe it himself. But then he remembered Neville. The sword."The snake. Did Neville get the snake?"

Hermione beamed. "You wouldn't believe it."

"What?"

"Neville got injured and the sword got taken from him." Ron said.

"So who—," Harry didn't understand, "Who killed —,"

Ron stepped back to reveal a second person. Harry stared, not daring to believe it. It had been two long years since he had last set eyes on the familiar face, yet he immediately knew who it was.

Nina stepped forward shyly and helped Harry off the ground. "Hi."

"What…what are _you _doing here?" Harry spluttered out, still in shock.

Nina looked down and Harry followed her gaze to a locket. _Her _locket. It was glowing a bright pink and pulsating against her chest.

"About two hours ago, this," Nina raised the locket to eye level, "began to glow without reason. It just stared glowing randomly, while I was studying in Anubis House. Fabian was with me. Next thing I know, I'm here and this _voice _is inside my head, calling for you."

Harry dimly remembered Voldemort's ultimatum and glanced at the body.

"Stuff started happening so quickly, I don't remember much. But then I saw you—,"

Harry knew the rest of the story. "I killed Voldemort." He said simply, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Nina gulped. "Yeah."

"But…—,"

Harry knew the rest of the story. "I killed Voldemort." He said simply, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Nina gulped. "Yeah."

"But…_you _killed Nagini?" Harry was still confused.

"You wouldn't believe it," Ron interrupted, "The bloody thing was chasing me and Hermione; it had gotten into the school. But then, out of nowhere, Nina appeared and this…beam of light shot from the locket, and the snake just…rolled over and died."

"But I thought that you needed some special kind of substance to destroy Horcruxes."

"Maybe the snake was different because it was a live animal instead of an object." Hermione suggested, "Or Nina's magic really _is _more powerful than what we're used to, like Dumbledore said."

Harry nodded. He thought that first suggestion made more sense though. Dumbledore _did _say that having a living, breathing Horcrux was risky. Now that that was settled, there was just one more thing…

Harry bounded through the crowd and out of the Great Hall, his friends hot on his heels. Making it to Dumbledore's office, he opened the door to applause.

"Woah," Nina gasped, appearing behind him first and seeing the clapping portraits.

Harry ignored her and strode straight over to the Dumbledore portrait, who's eyes were even brighter, if that was possible, with tears.

"Well done, my boy," Dumbledore said, "Well done."

"I'm returning this," Harry lifted the Elder Wand, "If it can't be won before I die, it loses its power right?"

"In a general way, yes." Dumbledore replied.

"Are you mad?" Ron protested from the door, "That's the _Elder Wand. _You could be unstoppable with that…"

Harry ignored him, placed the wand behind Dumbledore's portrait, and walked out of the office. He walked back to the Great Hall in a daze and nearly ran into Luna. She smiled up at him. "Are you alright Harry?"

Harry looked around the Great Hall. At the united friends and families. At the rejoicing students and teachers. As he zeroed in on Voldemort's corpse, he unconsciously felt his scar. There will be no more prickles of pain, no more nightmares in Voldemort's mind. "I think I will be."

Nina appeared beside him and smiled. "It's okay Harry. It's all over now."

**The End**


End file.
